Business continuity planning is a process by which businesses establish plans for recovering from catastrophic events. Business continuity plans can provide ways to access backups of data and computer programs, list alternative locations where business can be conducted, and provide contact lists for employees, vendors and clients.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.